Wish I Knew
by Nanashio
Summary: Rated because I'm cautious. Maybe the making of another collection of oneshots. At the moment, 5 TyKa's.
1. Valentines?

Disclaimer: Beyblade and its characters were created by Takao Aoki, making them his property, not mine.  
  
Warnings: mild language, and in Kai's POV (was told to try it .) my first Kai's POV, that's a scary thought... OOCness, most likely... it's hard getting in that Kai's head O.o;;;  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Alright. What was I doing? Right now, I'm standing in line, waiting to reach the register. People are bumping me, staring at me, even a few were giggling while talking about me.  
  
The things I do for Tyson...!  
  
Looking down at the rose in my hand, I was beginning to wonder if it was really worth it. I've seen him get a rose before. From that kid, Kane.  
  
Tyson was blushing, actually getting embarrassed. And it takes a lot to get him embarrassed.  
  
Sighing, I continued to inspect the rose, hesitation building. I could just step out of line, hand the rose to someone else, and leave. Leave behind all these ridiculous lovesick idiots.  
  
... Unfortunately, I feel pretty at-home with them. I think I qualify as a lovesick idiot. Not that I would ever admit that out loud.  
  
... If I hear that girl call me a bishie one more time, I swear I'm gonna hit her with my car!  
  
The line moved up somemore. Taking a breath, I had to try and slow my heart, and steady my nerves. I was just buying a flower. What was the big deal?  
  
Who I wanted to give it to, I should think. "Anything else?" the woman behind the register asked, smiling kindly.  
  
Alright, why was she looking at me like that? Oh hell, I think I'm blushing! "Yeah," I manage to grunt.  
  
She's humming an old romance tune while she's wrapping it, carefully. I glanced around, realizing the flowershop was only getting more crowded.  
  
More last minute shoppers. Pathetic.  
  
... I'm one to talk. I'm one of them.  
  
"So, who's it for?" the woman asks, conversationally. I shoot her a look, one saying 'it's none of your business'. But it has no effect, she just continues to smile.  
  
Damnit, am I still blushing? Hell, I am!  
  
"A friend..." I muttered.  
  
"Girlfriend?" she asks, as she wraps a ribbon around the rose's stem which was wrapped with white paper.  
  
"... Hardly."  
  
She raises an eyebrow at that. I couldn't help but smirk right then. Shocking people is starting to become a favorite past-time. I shocked Rei, Max, Kenny, and Hilary when I said I wanted to get something for Tyson.  
  
... Of course Hilary was more than enthusiastic, once the shock subsided. Telling me Tyson had a thing for roses. That he liked how they smelled, and he actually thought they were pretty.  
  
Hn, I would get him a dozen, if I didn't feel so weird carrying a dozen red roses around. One will have to do.  
  
"So... not a girlfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Girl... friend?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"A friend who's a girl, who you want as a girlfriend?" she pressed.  
  
Right. Now I was getting annoyed. I held open my wallet, "how much?"  
  
She blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "Tell you what, since you're nervous, you can take it... free of charge..."[1]  
  
I glared at her, slightly. Not strong enough to make her back off, but enough to make her clear her throat, and make her think twice.  
  
I don't like charity. Never have. Hopefully never will. She handed me Tyson's rose back, then smiled at the guy behind me.  
  
"Next please?"  
  
I glared at her, "how much?" I ask again. She smiles, but doesn't answer. Damnit, the guy's right beside me now, and he's getting his flowers rung up.  
  
Damn charity! Sighing, I take Tyson's rose, and walk out. Being called a 'bishie' again in the process. It's a good thing the girl looks like she's not ready to leave, otherwise I would hit her with my car.  
  
Once outside, I sit in my car for a moment, just staring at the rose. What am I thinking? Am I nuts? Okay, yes, I am starting to believe that. Shrugging, I sit the rose in the passenger seat, a little gently, for some odd reason. Then I put the key in the ignition and turn it.  
  
Alright, next stop Kinomiya Dojo.  
  
~~~  
  
Couples, hugging, kissing, holding hands. How I hate to see all this. And I would do something about it, but apparently driving on the sidewalk is illegal.  
  
Jealousy is not a good feeling for me to have.  
  
Once I was done parking, I walked a little slowly to the Kinomiya's frontdoor. And a little nervously, I knocked. Some minutes later, heavy footsteps were coming to the door. Once it opened, this nervousness returned, 10 times stronger. I hastily hid the rose behind my back.  
  
Tyson's dad.  
  
Oh peachy. Do I not have just the best timing?  
  
He smiled kindly. "Kai, wasn't it?" he asks.  
  
I don't know, but there's no way I can muster up enough guts to be sarcastic to this guy. Either because I find him a little intimidating, or it's merely because he's Tyson's dad.  
  
"Uh, yes... my name's Kai Hiwatari," I say slowly.  
  
He grins, "how can I help you?"  
  
"Uh... I'm here to see Tyson..."  
  
"Hmm... and what do you have behind you?" he asks, eyebrow raising questioningly.  
  
Damn, was he observant. Swallowing, I held the rose out for him to see. He looked a little surprised.  
  
"And that's for...?"  
  
"... Your son."  
  
He stares at me, perplexed. Then he frowns, slightly. "Please, come in."  
  
Okay, I am not liking this so far. I was allowed in, but I couldn't go any further, since Tyson's father was pretty much blocking the way into the house. He placed his hands on his hips, studying me in a way.  
  
"... What are your intentions?"  
  
Alright, now I'm blushing again. My intentions?  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
  
His eyes turn into a hardened glare. Oh hell, now I'm in trouble. Tyson's dad is cool and everything; but 'cool' parents usually care a lot about their kids, resulting in over-protectiveness.  
  
"The rose, Kai... what do you want it to stand for?"  
  
What do I want it to stand for? Good question. I had no answer. I just bought it because I wanted to give Tyson something for Valentines' Day. But I guess I needed some honesty. I liked Tyson. Plain and simple. Maybe even loved. But who am I to admit it out loud?  
  
I looked at the rose, pursing my lips. "I want... it to stand for..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Not with his dad watching me so very carefully.  
  
"... Love," I mutter.  
  
No reply. No snort of distaste. No response, whatsoever. But I still didn't want to look up. How could I? Would he look at me with disgust? Horror?  
  
"... Kai..."  
  
I sigh, and looked up at Tyson's dad, a little... meekly, almost. Seriously, there is this air about Tyson's dad that intimidates.  
  
He pats my shoulder in a friendly manner, to my surprise. "I'm sure Tyson'll like it just fine... he loves roses..."  
  
"Uh, yeah... I heard."  
  
He nodded, smiling sadly. "He loves them because his mother loved them, very much."  
  
Then he nods his approval. Backing up, and heading into the house. Taking that as an invitation, I take off my shoes, and head in.  
  
"Uh, where is he?" I ask.  
  
"In his room..."  
  
Nodding, I head for Tyson's room. I've never really been in there. So, in all honestly I was getting more nervous. Damn thy sweaty palms!  
  
Clearing my throat, I knocked on the door.  
  
"... eah?" Tyson's voice calls.  
  
Sighing, I grab the knob and turn it, peering into the room. He's sitting crosslegged on his bed, elbows on his knees, hands on his cheeks, as he reads a manga. Wearing a pair of blue jeans, and yellow t-shirt, and no cap.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
He looks up, then stares at me in shock. Yep, I can shock anyone these days. "Kai? Hey, what're you doing here?"  
  
".... Nice greeting."  
  
Tyson laughs, as he uncrosses his legs, swinging them off the edge of his bed, and hops to his feet, rushing to me. Pulling open the door, he smiles.  
  
"C' mon in... don't mind the mess," he jokes.  
  
I glance around, perplexed. Tyson's room. Almost holy ground to Tyson's admirers. Nothing too special about it; mangas laying around, papers, notebooks, anime videos and DVDs, his computer was on, playing Blink182 softly.  
  
Yeah, nothing special? Then why could I barely breathe. Tyson has a scent, a unique scent; Like outside after it rains. His room held that lingering smell. I couldn't help but take a small breath.  
  
He raises an eyebrow, "so, what can I do for you?" he asks.  
  
His rose is behind my back, still. I'm not sure if this is suspicious or not, but as Rei says, "Tyson's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box."[2] Oddly, Rei said it with a lot of affection. Hn, I still think I have to watch him, around Tyson.  
  
Swallowing, I finally just drew the rose out, and held it out to Tyson. I made sure to look at something else. A CD case of Blink182. That looked interesting enough, so I stared at it.  
  
"... That for me?"  
  
I nod, still staring at the CD case. Tyson takes the rose from me. I glance at him for a second. His eyes are wide with surprise. This is where I expected him to shoot me a look, and ask me what the catch was.  
  
But instead he smiles, sniffing the rose delicately. "Mmmmm..." he murmurs, "smells nice." He smiles widely at me, "thanks, Kai..."  
  
"... Happy Valentines' Day," I say, slowly. There, at least he knows the occasion. Tyson laughs, and sits the rose on his bed very gently. Then dashes to his dresser, pulling open the top drawer. In a minute, he's running back to me, holding out a small box.  
  
"Here... sorry, I never had to shop for someone like you before, so..." he says, shrugging.  
  
"Someone like me?" I ask, dryly. "Should I be offended?" He blushes a bit. Cute.  
  
"You know what I mean..." he mumbles, kicking his right foot, shyly.  
  
Nodding, I looked at the box, then back at Tyson. "Should I...?"  
  
"Oh, uh yeah... I'd rather you did... ya know... to see if you like it..."  
  
I nodded again, and started opening it. Yeah, my heart beating a little harder with anticipation. Hell, Tyson, you could get me a damn rock, and I'd treasure it my whole life if it came from you. Pushing the box open, two earrings; simple silver studs.  
  
"I, uh... noticed your ear was pierced, so... uh... yeah..." he's blushing even more. Very cute.  
  
I smile. I know it's rare for me to smile. But Tyson's gift, it has made me happy. "Thanks, Tyson... but, I don't really wear them anymore..."  
  
His expression drops. "Oh... well, uh... if you want, I can..." he starts to stammer.  
  
Hn, there it is. My confidence is back. I guess seeing Tyson all flustered was the confidence builder I needed. I smirk at Tyson, a bit. "I'll wear it if you want me to..."  
  
There we go, he's blushing again. "Uh, what?"  
  
"You want me to wear it, Tyson, I will."  
  
"Um... yeah, Kai... I kinda..."  
  
"Kinda what?" I press.  
  
"... Wear your earring for me?" he asks, softly.  
  
"... Only for you."  
  
He's blushing. He's too cute. So I just stepped up to him, pulling him into a hug. It's like he melts in my arms, contouring to fit against me. Even nestles his head under my chin.  
  
Hn, I could get to like this.  
  
"... Suki desu, Kai..."  
  
"......"  
  
Rude? Yes. Cruel? Sort of. But I can't. Not yet. I do love Tyson. At least I'm pretty sure I do. Sorry, Tyson but I can't say it. Not yet.  
  
"Can you wait?" I ask, quietly.  
  
"..... You need to ask?"  
  
I chuckle, as I hug Tyson closer. This was enough. I could wait. And so could he? We may not be real lovers yet, but I still have things to take care of. Then Tyson Kinomiya, will I say "ai shiteru."  
  
~~~  
  
"What's with the earring?"  
  
"Yeah, Kai... I thought you stopped wearing it..."  
  
"... Something about Tyson not liking it?"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"You don't like my earring, Rei? Max?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Well, not really..."  
  
"Tyson got it for me..."  
  
"........ It's so cool!"  
  
"Suits you so well!!!"  
  
"... Gee, thanks..."  
  
~The End.~  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
[1] that really happened to a friend... he was feeling a little weird buying a rose, so the lady said he could just have one...  
  
[2] I like this saying, a lot... it was used to describe me a couple times, and I just find it funny ^^()  
  
~  
  
meh, I dunno... I was tired, so sue me... Kai's POV may be OOC, but I had a LITTLE bit of fun with it, heh ^_^() I smell smoke! eeks, FLAMES!!! *dives under a table* . I'm still new in the realm of TyKa, so yeah... ah well, Happy Valentines' day. 


	2. Their Signs

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade's Kai and Tyson were created by Takao Aoki, making them his. And the astrological information isn't mine, either O.o; that should go without saying, but I guess I can be cautious.

**Warnings**: TyKa, shounen-ai, plain and simple. Don't like, don't read. Pointless one-shot, gomen.

**oooXXXooo**

Today, we examine the Kinomiya Dojo, the Dojo that specializes in Kendo, and once passed Kendo, more advanced sword styles. The Kinomiya's were an interesting family. The head of the family, Ryu(?) Kinomiya, was considered a tad bit eccentric, but was still admired and respected. His skills with the shinai were very well-practiced and unrivalled.

Moving down the family tree, Kinomiya-san had a daughter, and she married a man, who made a living as an archaeologist. And together, they had two children, sons. The oldest travelling his own path as an archaeologist like his father, and the youngest took up Kendo as his mother did. And he also enjoyed his passion of Beyblading to its fullest extent.

... But all that isn't really the basis of the story. It just seemed like a proper opening, since the Kinomiya Dojo is where this particular story is taking place.

Relaxing in the Kinomiya household was a young man in his teens. A very handsome young man, with two-toned hair, and grey-violet eyes. And he was laying on the livingroom floor, on his side, resting his head in his hand, casually flipping through a magazine.

It was a nice day.

It wasn't often this young man was willing to admit that it was actually a nice day. But it was so quiet and peaceful, it was a genuinely nice day.

"Kai..!" a voice suddenly called.

The young man didn't reply. But he did cringe slightly: so much for the nice day, his expression seemed to say.

Footsteps ran past the livingroom's door.

"Kai...!" The voice called again.

Then those same footsteps ran past again.

The young man sighed to himself, but was unable to hide his small smile of amusement. "In here, already..." he said, loudly.

The footsteps paused, then ran back, and the door slid open. Standing in the doorway was an attractive boy, with long midnight blue hair bound in a ponytail, and warm brown eyes. He pursed his lips, in mild annoyance.

"There a reason you were hiding on me?" he demanded, pouting slightly in attempts of looking hurt.

The young man, Kai Hiwatari, rolled his eyes. "It's the livingroom..." he said, dryly. "If I were trying to 'hide' on you, don't you think I would choose a less open area?"

The boy shrugged, and he walked in, sitting beside Kai, then smiled brightly.

Kai couldn't hide the look of suspician crossing his handsome features. He sat up quickly, and scooted back. "What is it, Tyson?" he asked, watching him carefully.

"When's your birthday?" the boy, Tyson Kinomiya, asked with a sugary sweet tone.

"... Why?"

"Just wanna make sure..."

Kai eyed Tyson cautiously. "I told you my birthday already..." he said slowly.

"I know... but I wanna make sure... you're kinda crazy, Kai... you might've gave me a fake birthday or something..." Tyson shrugged. "You're too personal, you know that, right? So, when's your birthday?"

"... I think I should be offended that you don't remember my birthday..." Kai said, feigning irritation.

"Just making sure..." Tyson repeated.

"... Why would I give you a fake birthday?" demanded Kai, shaking his head. "And you call me crazy..."

"You kind of are, Kai-chan..." Tyson teased. He laughed as Kai glared at him for the suffix he so courteously added. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes, Tyson grinned, "okay... so it really is August 2nd?"

"... Yes," Kai confirmed, with a nod. Then he glared at Tyson again. "Where's that so-called trust?" he asked, almost sourly.

Tyson patted Kai's shoulder, "I do trust you... more than anyone, actually..."

Kai anime sweatdropped, as that small sense of flattery set in. "Hn, now you're just laying it on thick..." he muttered, and laid back down, rolling onto his stomach so as to read his magazine.

Tyson spun around, and laid down too, resting his head against Kai's back. "Actually, I was asking because I was curious on what your sign was..."

"My sign...?" Kai snorted. "And here I was giving you more credit for your intelligence when it wasn't necessary..?"

"Hey, just 'cause I was wondering doesn't make me any less intelligent," Tyson retorted, with a wide smile. Arguing with Kai was a very favorite past-time.

"... What am I then?" Kai asked, flipping the page without reading it.

"Says you're a Leo..."

"What says I'm a Leo...?" Kai blinked, and looked over his shoulder, seeing a magazine in Tyson's hands. "As of this moment, you're crazier than me, Tyson," he commented, shortly. "What're you doing with that, anyways?"

"Hilary left it here..."

"... Oh."

"C' mon... at least listen a little, okay?"

"... Are you so bored that you want to read me my horoscope?" asked Kai, dryly.

"Not your horoscope," Tyson shook his head, as best he could considering he was laying against the older teen. "More like... a look at your personality."

"I know how my personality is, thanks..."

"... I doubt you know it like this..." Tyson grinned. "'Leo is Fire to the core! Fire brings a desire to create, innovate, and lead'..." he read, then he laughed. "Well, hit the nail on the head right there, correct, Team Leader?"

"... Team Captain..." Kai corrected, smirking faintly.

"Mm-mm, Mr. Dickenson dubbed you Team Leader, before you took on the title of Captain, mon capitan..."

"... Hn."

"'The sign radiates mega-confidence'..." Tyson read on, then he smiled, "now there's an understatement, huh?" he commented. "Seriously, Kai... you're a pretty confident guy, did you know that?"

"... Never really thought about it."

"Never really thought about how confident you act?" Tyson almost laughed again. "If I may, Kai... exactly how many times did you tell other Beybladers 'you're no match for me.'?"

"That was being informative," Kai answered, simply.

Tyson anime sweatdropped, then snickered. "Okay then... 'The fixed motivation adds self-reliance, a characteristic that works well in leadership positions. The Leo is a formative energy, with the ability to consolidate and stabilize.'"

"... I've never done that."

"Consolidate means to unite, right?" asked Tyson, curiously.

"... In a way."

"Stabilize... like in a way to make stronger, right?"

Kai frowned, "more or less..." He shook his head, "I've never done either of those..."

Tyson lowered the magazine, smiling faintly. "I think you stabilize things really well, Kai..." he said, softly. "When-whenever you weren't around, I just... it didn't feel the same without you..."

"... Point being?" Kai grunted, shifting slightly, making the subtle effort of keeping Tyson leaning against him.

"... I dunno," Tyson smiled sheepishly. "I need you around, Kai... I do, I'm not sure about the others though... life just seems a whole lot easier when you're here with me."

Kai blinked, and smiled slightly, but didn't reply.

Tyson fidgeted at the silence. Way too quiet. He cleared his throat, "uh, moving on," he mumbled.

Kai released an inaudible sigh, realizing staying quiet wasn't the best option.

"'Leo needs to become a humble but lovable lion," Tyson read. "The playfulness associated with Leo can regress to childish demands for attention, as opposed to healthy recognition and encouragement. Leo benefits by allowing peaceful receptivity to surface. The mature Leo exudes big, beautiful heart and sheds sunshine on all who care to enjoy this bold spirit.'"

Kai anime sweatdropped, "'childish demands for attention'?" he echoed.

Tyson bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Ummmm... mm-hm," he mumbled, quickly.

The older teen rolled his eyes, "laugh it up, Kinomiya," he muttered. "Makes no difference to me..."

Tyson covered his mouth to stifle the oncoming laughter. Kai grimaced, and reached back, snatching the magazine from Tyson, and brought it up, laying it on top of his own. Taking that as the go-ahead, the ponytailed boy burst out laughing. At the moment he was imagining Kai stomping his foot, and pouting, demanding his attention.

... Tyson laughed even harder.

Kai rolled his eyes, and read a little further. "'Physically, you are strong and have abundant energy and fire which is reflected in your swift movements. Your constitution is generally very robust, and if you fall ill, you recover soon. Often, you are blessed with 'fashion model' looks.'"

Tyson rolled over, and crawled up, resting his head Kai's broad shoulder. He was still grinning widely, and the occasional snicker came up, but he was fine.

"Hm, that's true..." he nodded.

"What is?" Kai muttered, embarrassment kicking in.

"... Except the 'robust' part..." Tyson went on, sitting up, and looking over Kai's muscular frame.

"... What?" Kai blinked.

Tyson looked thoughtful, then scurried over to the couch, and climbed up, reaching over its arm. A second later, he was sitting up, and flipping through a dictionary.

"Tyson...?"

"R... R... Ro... M, N, O... robin, robot... robust..." Tyson read. "Strong and vigorously healthy," he blinked. "Oh... I always thought Robust meant like..." he paused, waving his hands a few inches away from his waist, "meant like, y' know... pleasantly plump..."

Kai anime sweatdropped, and rolled to his side, looking down at his strong broad chest; and he lightly patted his firm abs, vainly searching for 'pleasant plumpness'.

Tyson burst out laughing again.

"You have issues, Tyson," Kai commented blandly, as he rolled back to his stomach, turning his attention onto the magazine again.

"Sorry, I know..." Tyson snickered, and bounded back to Kai's side, and leaned against his shoulder again. "Videogames... you play 'em right?"

Kai shrugged, as he was reading. "'You can't get enough of the bold and smug personalities of GTA3. Meanwhile, your ego-centric self leans toward a strategic gameplan for Madden NFL 2003, especially since you play as your favorite athletes. Lions who admire FFX's Tidus might question whether it's his adventurous spirit or adoring Blitzball fans that make him so darn enviable.'"

"Well?" Tyson grinned.

"... I am not ego-centric," Kai muttered.

Tyson blinked, then snickered, "whatever, ignore that part..! Would you play those?"

"No."

"Oh, c' mon, Kai... you're still 18 you know... act like it."

"No thanks..."

"GTA3, Max has it, let's go try it!" Tyson suggested, eagerly.

"No thanks," Kai repeated, pushing the magazine aside.

Tyson pursed his lips thoughtfully, then bounded up, kneeling on Kai's back. "C' mon, please? At least come try it... get you out of the house... please?" he coaxed.

Kai shifted again, and flipped the page. The extra weight on his back was going unnoticed.

"Hmph, 'strong and vigorously healthy' is an understatement..." Tyson mumbled, folding his arms. He let his knees slide down, so he could now simply straddle the taller teen's back.

"Tyson, I'm perfectly happy being right here, thanks..." Kai told him, speaking with a slow and deliberate tone.

Using Kai's shoulders to keep his balance, Tyson leaned up, over Kai's head, peering down at him. "And why is that?" he asked, eyes wide with exaggerated curiousity.

Kai sighed, looking up at Tyson, "I like it here."

"You do, huh?" the wide grin was an unmistakable sign that the younger boy was now very pleased.

"... Yes, I do..." Kai went back to his magazine. "If you prefer hanging out with Max, playing some strange videogame, go right ahead... I just assumed you'd enjoy being with me."

"I do..." Tyson insisted. "You're just too quiet."

"And that's bad?"

"In a way, yes..." Tyson stuck his tongue out. "We archers need action!" he declared, striking a dynamic pose. Which looked a little strange, since he had Kai Hiwatari between his legs.

"... Archers?" Kai anime sweatdropped.

Tyson nodded, "yep..." He leaned back down, looking Kai in the eye, "remember, my birthday's November 23rd... so I'm an archer, a Sagittarius."

"... Okay."

"What, that's it? No interest at all?" Tyson asked, trying to look offended. "Where's your big beautiful heart, huh?" He then reached for the magazine, and straightened up, staying on Kai's back, as he went to his own sign.

Kai smirked slightly. This oughta be good...

"'Sagittarius is Fire energy'," Tyson read aloud. "'This is a very active, extroverted, mobile, expansive sign. The Archer is always ready for action, bursting with goals and idealism.'"

"Is this the part where I should say 'there's an understatement'?" Kai asked, with a very small smile.

Tyson's face reddened slightly, "okay... maybe... hey, just 'cause I know my goals..."

"It's a good quality, Tyson... relax," Kai told him, shrugging slightly.

Tyson blinked, blushing a little more. "Heh, uh thanks..." he cleared his throat. "'This sign is the very personification of jovial, outward-bound, enthusiasm -- the ultimate cosmic host.'"

"Another understatement..." Kai commented.

"Shush," Tyson said, sheepishly. "'They can be spellbinding in their philosophies.'" he read on. "'Mutable motivation brings compelling powers of attraction'..."

Kai's eyebrow raised slightly, mildly intrigued at that. Little did Tyson know, that last sentence was painfully accurate.

"... 'Change and variety are important. Sag won't hesitate to initiate either. Without balance energy, Sagittarius can become too changeable; he or she may bend to every force or influence.'"

"Wrong... you're too stubborn for that," Kai scoffed.

"Hey..!" Tyson started to protest, only to pause. "Wait... uhhh, okay, never mind."

Kai smirked.

"... 'Restlessness can diffuse energy, and finding a secure position in life isn't as easy as we would think. Quiet contemplation can temper the fire and heighten the intuition. Receptivity can slow the impatient desire to move way too fast at times. What a wonderful balanced energy this is!'" Tyson blinked, "well?"

"... Debatable."

Tyson sighed, "I guess... not that I get it, but oh well..." He leaned up, peering down at Kai again, with a grin. "And guess what."

Kai never said anything, and merely gave Tyson a questioning look.

"Leos and Sagittarians are compatible," he informed Kai, cheerfully.

"Compatible..."

"Yup, like really good at getting along from the get-go."

"Tyson, you and I never got along from the 'get-go'..."

"Only because you were trying to be a rebel," Tyson pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure you considered me a jerk..." said Kai.

"Only because you were acting like one," Tyson shrugged. "I admit you were pretty difficult to get along with, but hey I tried... right?"

"... Yes, and it was annoying," Kai admitted, grudgingly.

"And I did find you a little interesting, despite the... 'I'm Kai, I'm better than you, I need no one'-schtick of yours."

Kai blinked. Then, to Tyson's amazement, the normally stoic teen chuckled very quietly. The younger boy grinned, and playfully rested his head against Kai's. "How do we get along now?" he asked.

"... Surprisingly well," Kai answered. "But don't let it go to your head."

Tyson blinked, then grinned widely. "Kai loves me!" he declared, and threw his arms around Kai's head, hugging him tightly.

"Tyson!" Kai growled.

"Kai loves me, he loves me, he loves me... in your face, Kai's fangirls!" Tyson continued to cheer.

"That's it..!" Kai muttered, pushing Tyson's arms up, off his eyes. In a swift motion, he flipped onto his back, Tyson now straddling his chest. Kai then grabbed Tyson's wrists, and quickly sat up, rolling back over, pinning Tyson to the floor.

Tyson blinked, staring up at the older boy, wondering how Kai managed to do that in 5 seconds flat.

"... I said don't let it go to your head," repeated Kai, calmly.

"Why, so you did..." Tyson grinned innocently, then... "Kai loves me!" he sang out.

Kai anime sweatdropped. Finally, he just leaned in, brushing his lips against Tyson's in a light kiss. He smirked slightly at the smaller boy's wide eyes.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked, with a small gulp.

"What? This?" Kai leaned in, kissing Tyson again.

"Y-yeah, that..." Tyson blinked, his face reddening.

"I believe they call it a kiss, Tyson..."

"Umm, wait a second, it doesn't seem right..."

Kai blinked, "what?"

Tyson shook his head, "it didn't seem right..." he repeated.

Kai furrowed his brow, a twinge of pain settling in his chest. It didn't seem right for him to kiss Tyson? It didn't seem right for Kai to like Tyson? Why wasn't it right?

Tyson reached over, grabbing Hilary's magazine, and flipped back to his page. "See, listen... 'Leo, your kisses are wild and uninhibited, biting and clawing; you expect applause for your performance.'" He blinked innocently up at Kai again. "See? It wasn't right..."

"....." Kai anime sweatdropped, and fell over, anime-style with his foot twitching in the air.

**oooXXXooo**

I have to thank Ranma-sama for sharing their birthdays, because I had no idea. Uh, other than that, I'm done. Pointless TyKa, but then again it's all I can do lately.


	3. Interview

**Disclaimer:** I could say "if they were mine, TyKa would be official..." but Takao Aoi-san already took care of that, he rocks! Arigatou gozaimasu, Aoi-san! But yeah, they're his. 

**Warnings:** blah. Just another one-shot, like I said, they're all I can write these days. TyKa, no like, then please don't read, thanks.

* * *

"We have to thank you for this opportunity, Kinomiya-san..." a red-haired woman said, smiling warmly as she sat across from a blue-haired teenage boy. "We heard it's not every day that the three-time World Champion agrees to interviews."

Tyson Kinomiya smiled back, waving his hand carelessly, "nah, don't worry 'bout it"  
He looked thoughtful for a moment, "as long as you don't ask too much about the battles... it just makes me big-headed."

The woman laughed, "alright then... my name's Jenny by the way."

"Hi, Jenny, nice to meet you," Tyson saluted, playfully.

"Same to you, Kinomiya-san... so, shall we begin?"

"Sure thing," Tyson nodded. "Uh, but I have one request..."

Jenny blinked, "oh? What is it?"

"Just call me Tyson..." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm not really one for formality... sorry."

"Oh..." Jenny nodded, "alright, thank you..." She waved her photographer to sit down, "by the way, this is Eddie."

"Hey Eddie, sit over here..." Tyson pointed at the seat to his right. "I'm told I have a nice profile," he joked. Eddie snickered, and sat where he was told.

Jenny laughed, "alright, Tyson, we'll start with a simple question... how old are you?"

"I'm almost 17... nearly time to retire from Beyblading apparently," Tyson smiled wryly.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Kai retired from Beyblading at 17... I figure that's a good age to quit, too."

Jenny blinked, "Kai Hiwatari?"

"Oh, you heard of him?" Tyson laughed. "Yeah, Kai Hiwatari... former Team Captain of Team BBA, and runner-up in last year's World Championships."

"Nice intro... thank you," Jenny smiled. Eddie snapped a picture.

"I'll save you the trouble," Tyson grinned.

"When did you first take up Beyblading?"

Tyson furrowed his brow, thoughtfully. "Oh wow... um... heh, that's a while back... I'm pretty sure I was about... 5 or 6, I think... My brother introduced me to it... I dunno, it just seemed really interesting to me... honestly, I thought it was easy, but, uh... It kinda wasn't, since it took effort just to get the 'blade to stay in the dish."

"So even Tyson Kinomiya had to learn, ne?"

Tyson laughed, "of course... I wish I could say I was born with Beyblading abilities, like Brooklyn, but I'd be lying if I did."

"Several are curious on your secret to winning? Is there any special technique you use to keep your title?"

"Hmmm..." Tyson tilted his head, thoughtfully. "Well, not really, no... never giving up is a good 'secret', if you wanna call it that... I just really love Beyblading, and if you love something enough, you just enjoy it, and when you enjoy it, well... it just becomes something you sort of exceed in... so I'm told."

"Well said."

"Thanks," Tyson grinned sheepishly.

"Do you mind if I ask questions on your personal life?"

"Depends how personal," Tyson said, raising an eyebrow.

Jenny laughed, "we won't go that personal."

"Alright... ask away."

"Obviously your last World Championship tournament was a little rougher on you."

"... Um... yeah."

"Is there any specific reason why?"

"Well, you know about Team BBA, right? How it used to be, like who was part of the team, right?"

Jenny nodded, while Eddie took another picture.

"... It was just a little rough, because my old teammates, who were also my best friends, left the team... I had Kai for a while, but then he left too... for the same reasons as Rei and Max."

"And what reasons are those?"

"To battle me."

Jenny blinked, "I don't understand."

Tyson laughed, "to battle me, to see how strong they got themselves... winning the World Championships 2 years in a row, I guess they wanted to gauge their strength, it's kinda hard to explain, without sounding like I'm bragging..."

"Oh... well, that's fine... actually, if I may ask..."

"... Ask whatever you want," Tyson smiled cheerfully.

"Rumors that you are, or were, romantically involved with someone on your old team have been circulating for a while, now..."

"Oh those..." Tyson laughed. "I wondered if you were gonna ask about that."

Eddie snapped a picture of Tyson and his embarrassed interviewer. "I'm sorry if it's too personal for you to answer," said Jenny, slowly.

"No, no..." Tyson grinned, "I don't mind at all... it's funny."

"Funny?"

Tyson nodded, "yeah... I don't mean in a bad way... but some one those assumptions were just amusing to find out about... especially when the media got involved."

"You mean some of the pictures that were in the papers..?"

Tyson laughed again. "Sorry... but yeah..." he looked thoughtful, "I think the first picture we saw was that one of me and Max 'holding each other'..."

"Oh yes... that one caused quite a stir."

"Sorry to disappoint, but we were trying to put each other in a headlock... whoever that photographer was had pretty good timing," Tyson grinned.

"And that 'date' with Rei Kon..."

"Skating?"

"Yes, that one."

Tyson snickered, "not quite a date, per se... I was teaching Rei how to skate, hence the 'romantic embraces'..."

Jenny laughed.

"Actually, when those pictures came out, me and the guys just had fun with 'em... they weren't that embarrassing at all, at least not in our case."

"And the little scenario at a press conference?"

"Oh, that was just for fun..." Tyson winked.

"It caused another stir, you know that, right?" Jenny said, pretending to scold the World Champion.

"Well, Rei and Max thought it would be funny to pretend to fight over me... add fuel to the fire." Tyson snickered, "Kai's reaction was funny afterwards, since he pretty much bit Rei and Max's heads off."

"Oh? Why would Kai get angry?" Jenny leaned forward, looking intrigued.

Tyson smiled mysteriously, "that's for me to know..."

Jenny blinked, while Eddie smirked, and took another picture.

"About you and Kai..."

Tyson almost laughed, as he tugged at his hair and pretended to examine his bangs, "yes?"

"... Well... did... is anything happening between you and Kai?"

"When?" Tyson once again wore a mysterious smile.

"Anytime at all? Rumors on your romantic life, Tyson, I'm hoping you can clear them up for us."

"Well," Tyson scratched his chin, and sat up straighter. "First of all, Maxie... I may call him that, but it's like a friendly nickname, that's it... Maxie's one of my best friends, he's like a little brother to me."

Jenny nodded, "alright, so nothing between you and Max Mizuhara?"

"Mm-mm, not a thing... he only pretends to flirt with me just to tease the photographers, and all those other guys... he's a playful guy."

Eddie snapped another picture.

"... Rei Kon," Tyson tilted his head thoughtfully. "Okay, I admit this now... you're the first to get me saying this... I used to have a small crush on Rei."

Jenny blinked, "really?"

Tyson nodded, "I dunno, he's just been a supportive guy, and not too bad looking, so, there I was, with a small crush on him."

"Someone once said that there was chemistry between you and Rei, actually."

"Really?" Tyson couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, but there's nothing between me and Rei. Just my brief crush on him, which came and gone, then Rei got really protective of me which confused him a bit, actually... we talked, and we realized, hey we're good buddies, that's it."

"So, no romantic relations between you and Rei?"

"Sorry, no."

"... Kenny Dion?"

Tyson blinked, then burst out laughing.

Jenny flushed in embarrassment, while Eddie chuckled, and snapped another picture.

"Oh man..." Tyson sat up, covering his mouth, "sorry... sorry, sorry Chief!" He bit his lip, then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, just had to... um, no, there's nothing between me and Kenny, either."

"At all?"

"Well... he's always tried to keep me in line, in focus, and, uh... he's like Maxie, like a little brother to me."

"Oh..." Jenny nodded. "Now, you should know there's a lot of debating on your... relationship with... Kai Hiwatari."

Tyson merely smiled again.

"... Kai Hiwatari was your former Team Captain."

Tyson nodded.

"In your first year as Team BBA, you had to go to Russia, where something happened during the World Championships, correct?"

"Yes."

"Anyone who managed to get a hold of the story regarding the incident assumed..."

"Heh, alright, um... losing Kai, it was a harsh thing for all of us to go through," Tyson smiled wryly. "As a Captain, he was pretty good, he knew what to say when we were down, his training regimes were intense and brought out the best in all of us; his loyalty was questionable, but he was great to have, because of his strengths."

"His strengths?"

"Kai, in a way, held us all together," Tyson smiled faintly. "Hard as it was for the others to believe," he laughed. "Kai was a loner, but he still looked out for us."

"It just seemed like losing Kai to Tala and his team, it seemed to hit you harder."

"Well, in a way, I guess it did," Tyson furrowed his brow for a moment. "I guess I thought we were finally getting through to Kai, that he was ready to finally think of me, of us, as friends... so him saying that he didn't need me, us... well, yeah, I guess it did hit me pretty hard."

"But Kai came back."

"You bet... he came back, strong as ever, and more encouraging, even to me," Tyson smiled.

Jenny smiled, almost knowingly, "you seem to be very fond of Kai, Tyson."

"Do I?" Tyson grinned. "I suppose I am... he's always been there for me, in his own bizarre, almost twisted, way."

"Bizarre and twisted?"

"Last year's World Championships?"

"Ah, when your original teammates went their own ways."

"Mm-hm, Kai stayed for a while, then left... just for me," Tyson shrugged, then laughed, good-naturedly.

Jenny smiled, "sorry, but the reason I brought up Kai was because some people consider him to be your... special someone, Tyson."

"My special someone?" Tyson grinned. "Oh, you mean romantically... well..." he tilted his head thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose you can consider him my special someone."

"Is there anything between you and Kai?"

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "wow, you weren't kidding about the personal questions."

Jenny laughed, "sorry... I'm just curious."

"As are everyone else, huh?" Tyson glanced at Eddie, "you curious too, Ed?"

Eddie laughed, taking another picture, "in all honesty, I am a little nosy."

Tyson snickered, "alright..." he sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning closer to the redhaired woman. "You ready?"

Jenny nodded, leaning closer to hear.

Tyson smiled, "you want the truth?"

She nodded again.

"You want me to be completely totally utterly honest?"

Jenny blinked, "is this gonna be perverted?"

Tyson blinked, then couldn't help but burst out laughing again. "No, no, no, no...!" he said quickly, once he caught his breath, "no, not perverted."

Jenny smiled sheepishly, "good, otherwise I wouldn't be able to print it."

Eddie was still laughing, while snapping another picture.

Tyson cleared his throat, "okay." He looked Jenny straight in the eye. "Alright, the real deal is... I love Kai."

Jenny blinked.

"I love Kai, with all my heart. He lights up my life, he makes me happy, I can't stand the thought of not having him." Tyson's smile wavered, "but the thing is... he doesn't know I love him."

Jenny's brow furrowed sympathetically.

"... He can't see the way I look at him, he can't understand the way I feel, because he doesn't understand the concept of true love. He believes true love isn't real."

Tyson lowered his head, "the most he ever calls me is his 'friend'... 'good friend' if he's in a really good mood. At first I thought the only reason he got angry with Rei and Max, after that press conference, was because he was jealous... he was just having a bad day, which only made me... well, less hopeful on finally acquiring his love."

Jenny bit her lip.

Tyson smiled weakly at the kind-hearted woman. "I'm hoping by telling you this, Kai will see, and finally return my feelings."

"... I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry..." Tyson's smile broadened, "he'll see... he'll see how much I love him, and maybe he'll love me back."

Jenny stared at him, almost in awe. Such an emotionally strong young man. Her watch beeped. Checking the time, she sighed, "well, you're free now, Kinomiya-san."

Tyson blinked, "already?" He stood up, "well, thanks... this has been fun."

Jenny stood up, shaking the teen's hand. "It was so great to meet you, Kinomiya-san... thank you again for giving us some of your time."

"No problem," Tyson shook her hand firmly. Then he shook Eddie's hand, "see? Not a bad profile, huh?"

Eddie smiled, "not bad at all, thanks."

Tyson grinned, "well, bye... nice talking to you." With a polite bow, he turned, and headed for the door.

Once he was gone, Jenny sighed, "poor boy."

"You actually gonna print that part?" asked Eddie, doubtfully. "It might be bad publicity for Kai Hiwatari."

"If it helps Tyson get Kai, I'll put it on a billboard if I have to!" Jenny declared, punching the air.

Eddie anime sweatdropped.

**oooXXXooo**

Standing in the parkinglot was a strong muscular young man, clad in black jeans and a red t-shirt. Kai Hiwatari, in all his glory, wearing dark sunglasses, his scarf blowing easily in the wind. He was leaning against his black covertible, waiting.

Tyson waved cheerfully, as he walked over. "Hey, waiting long?" he asked.

Kai straightened up, "not really... 5 minutes..."

The younger teen grinned, almost impishly, at the taller young man.

Kai looked over Tyson, almost suspiciously, "what'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"Then what'd you say?"

Tyson smiled mysteriously again, "that's for me to know."

"... Tyson."

Tyson snickered, draping his arms over Kai's broad shoulders. "Just the basics..." he said, simply. "I love you, with all my heart. You light up my life, you make me happy, I can't stand the thought of not having you."

Kai scowled, "you didn't."

"But the thing is... you don't know I love you."

"... Tyson..!" Kai groaned, almost miserably. "Why do you say that? It just makes me out to be the oblivious bad guy."

Tyson smiled innocently.

"And then I have all these people coming up to me, telling me you love me, and that I should just return your feelings..."

The innocent smile remained.

"You have any idea how annoying it is, having complete strangers coming up to me, saying 'Tyson loves you! Love him back, damnit!'?"

Tyson laughed.

Kai scowled again, "a few of them even threaten me with bodily harm..." Then he paused, and a look of realization came over his handsome features. "You think you're cute, don't you?" he asked dryly.

"Well, someone has to tell you I love you when I'm not around," Tyson said, bottom lip curling in a cutesy pout.

Kai sighed, resting his head against Tyson's, "not like I'm going to forget."

"Fine, I won't tell people that anymore... but I do love you, Kai."

"... I know."

"Kai!"

"... Ya vas liubliu," Kai lightly kissed Tyson's lips.

Tyson smiled; Kai speaking Russian. He loved it. "Same to you," he murmured.

* * *

What's the matter with me v.v;;; I need to get out of this Slump... (throws a cookie at Yasuo) damn you!

Cookie: (hits Yasuo) XD mwahahahahaha!

Yasuo: ack, whaaaat! X.X;;;


	4. Shopping

Summary: Hilary takes Tyson shopping. And Kai comes along.

Disclaimer: ... Beyblade's now over... I saw the ending. The series is now over. And I wish to cry, since there will no longer be any more development between Kai and Tyson... I shall miss the beauty that is TyKa... the ending was lovely, and...

Yasuo and Nanaki: O.o;;; o.O;;

Disclamer... Continued: uh... ahem, I mean... Tyson/Takao Kinomiya, Kai Hiwatari, and other Beyblade characters were created by Takao Aoki, so they belong to him. Anything else mentioned isn't mine either. Nope.

Warnings: Nothing bad, just shounen-ai. Uh, and for the sake of saying it... "if you don't like shounen-ai, please don't read..." Short, meaningless one-shot... but ah well...

**oooXXXooo**

Kai Hiwatari had to stifle another yawn.

It wasn't that he didn't like shopping... Alright, maybe it was. How could Tyson do this to him? Kai was pretty sure he made it obvious that he hated shopping.

'_Note to self:_' Kai hadthought. '_Digging in your heels, to prevent being dragged along, doesn't work_'.

Kai was not fond of crowded places, and last he checked, the mall wasn't exactly nice and quiet.

But at the moment, he was at least granted _some_ relief; he was sitting on the bench outside the clothing store. Kai leaned down, resting his elbow against his knee, and his chin in his palm. Good Lord, how could Tyson, who dressed so casually, take so long?

Kai blinked, feeling another yawn coming on. So with his hand, he covered his mouth, closing his eyes, and let loose. Once it subsided, Kai blinked, seeing Tyson shoot him a disapproving look from inside the store. Kai smirked slightly; alright that was good. Tyson knew when he was bored. Well, at least the duel-haired teen was 'given permission' to sit outside. Standing around inside the store seemed even worse.

"Ooh, Tyson! Try this on!" a girl's voice rang out.

Kai blinked, then straightened up slightly. Hn, maybe that's why Tyson was taking so long. On his own Tyson was a casual dresser, thus probably a faster shopper, but it seemed that it was Hilary whom was making Tyson take forever.

"... She's the devil..." Kai muttered, tiredly. Lord, how he hated shopping.

He was bored out of his mind. But seeing Hilary pull a pair of pants off the rack caused Kai to quickly stand up, eyes widening and boredom forgotten... No way..!

Setting his jaw in determination, the duel-haired teen strided into the store, straight up to Tyson and Hilary, at the clothes rack. "What are you doing?" he demanded, glaring at Hilary.

She blinked innocently, "so you decided to join us?"

Kai ignored the question, as he pointed at the article of clothing in Hilary's hand. "What is that?" he demanded. Hilary was holding out the article for Tyson to take, but the ponytailed boy was still, staring at Kai in confusion.

"They're cool... all the guys wear 'em..." Hilary said, smiling brightly, as she held up the pants, with flourish.

Kai scowled, "Tyson can't wear that."

"He can't?" Hilary blinked.

Tyson blinked, too, "I can't?"

"No, you can't..." Kai told Tyson simply, then he glared at Hilary again. "What're you thinking?"

"Kai, all guys wear these kindsa pants... it's the style..." Hilary pointed out, then she gestured at Kai's pants. "See? you wear 'em too."

"The fact that I wear them has nothing to do with this... Tyson cannot, and will not, wear those," said Kai, firmly. And for added measure, he folded his arms, and he was radiating stubbornness to an almost frightening extent.

"It's Tyson's decision, Kai..." Hilary replied, curtly.

Kai turned to Tyson, "you are not wearing those."

Tyson anime sweatdropped. That was Kai for you. He didn't make requests, he made demands. And denying a demand from _the_ mighty Kai Hiwatari could almost be considered a sin.

"Ummm, okay..." he agreed, smiling weakly. Then he glanced at Hilary, and shrugged. "Sorry, Hil..."

"Gah! Tyson, no fair! You won't even try them on!"

"Kai says I can't."

"But you should...!"

Tyson blinked, glancing at Kai. And Kai shook his head. Tyson turned back to Hilary, holding out his hands, palms up, in a helpless gesture. "Meh, I tried."

Hilary sighed, and hung the _baggy_ blue jeans back on the rack. "Oh fine... c' mon, let's go get some frozen yogurt," she said, and headed for the exit.

"Heh, sure..." Tyson nodded. "Let's go, Kai."

Kai smiled faintly, pleased at the fact that he won, and followed after them.

"... I think baggy pants would be good on you, Tyson..." Hilary was saying. "I mean considering the way you eat, you would probably appreciate the bagginess... and I have to wonder about you, too..."

Kai was silent, enjoying his view, since he was trailing a bit behind Tyson.

And Tyson seemed oblivious. "Wonder about what?" he asked Hilary, confused.

"You eat like a pig, yet you fit into those tight jeans!" Hilary said, pointing at Tyson's grey jeans.

Tyson looked down at his jeans, then back up at Hilary. "And that's a bad thing?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"... I'm just saying, you can't keep wearing those tight jeans forever..."

"Yes, he can..." Kai cut in.

Tyson and Hilary both anime sweatdropped, turning back to look at the older teen, in confusion. Hilary blinked, while Tyson blushed slightly, eyes widening in realization.

"Stop walking behind us..! Or _me_, to be exact!" Tyson blurted, and reached back and grabbed Kai's arm, pulling him up to walk by his side. "Don't think I don't know what you're looking at back there..." he muttered, latching himself to Kai's muscular arm.

Kai smirked.

Hilary blinked again, then she burst out laughing. "Kai, you perv!" she choked out, between giggles, while pointing at him. "That's why you don't want Tyson to wear baggy pants?"

Kai's smirk grew, "yes."

Tyson groaned to himself, resting his hand against his face, as he leaned against Kai, in vain attempts of hiding.

"No baggy pants on Tyson..." Kai told Hilary, firmly. "Ever."

Hilary looked thoughtful. "Well... okay, I guess..." Suddenly she grinned, "hey wait..! Frozen yogurt can wait... since Tyson can't wear baggy pants, let's go there..." she suggested, pointing at... a certain store.

Tyson's face paled, then reddened in two seconds. "Hilary!"

Hilary ignored him, as she turned to Kai, "that meet with your approval?"

Kai blinked, tilting his head thoughtfully, as he looked at the store with interest. Then he smiled slightly, "yes, it does."

"Alright... we'll get frozen yogurt after this stop..." Hilary said, cheerfully grabbing Tyson's free arm, and started dragging him along.

"Nooooooooo!" Tyson wailed, and tried digging his heels into the floor.

Kai almost laughed, as he told Tyson, "that doesn't work."

Tyson cringed, as Kai began to help Hilary, by dragging him along as well. "Kai, no!" the former world champ whined.

Both Kai and Hilary ignored the protests. And Tyson's efforts of staying put were going down the drain. So Tyson had no choice. He had to go with Kai and Hilary.

Into Hot Topic.

**oooXXXooo**

A/N: Hm, I've never been to Hot Topic, but yeah... a friend says their stuff's pretty cool... hm, one day, I guess.

Nanaki: wai! Tyson in his tight jeans, wai! (_giggles, and scurries in circles_) go, Kai! Protect Tyson's jean-ness! (_waves banner_)

Yasuo: I shall say only this... money talks...

Nanashi: what's it say?

Yasuo: ... "do a little love, make a little dance... and get up tonight."

Nanashi: O.o; what?

Yasuo: ... no idea... it's funny money... (_grins_)

Nanaki: (_snickers, and plays a rimshot on some old coffeecans_)

Nanashi: ... hmn... thatta muse/slump-turned-muse, heh...


	5. Love Kick

Summary: Tyson experiences a 'Love Kick', and learns several quotes on love. To Kai's dismay.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Everyone knows it. That means the characters, the show, and the quotes used in this aren't mine either. The names of the people who made the quotes, it's theirs. Hence the specifics... or the boys can just be really smart guys, heh.

Warnings: Shounen-ai... not that it's surprising, I think. Plus, sad attempts at foreign languages. Damnit all... I'm very sorry. TyKa, with a _brief_ mention of TyRe... Um, and thanks for humouring me for this long, really, I appreciate it. This is absolutely pointless, no deep gratifying plotline here, heh.

* * *

"Alright, just so you know, Kinomiya might be a little weird today..." Kai Hiwatari muttered under his breath, as he leaned back against a tree, then sighed. "But then, why am I surprised? It's Tyson... weird must be hereditary or something in that family."

Rei Kon snickered, "how is he being weird?"

Max Mizuhara's blue eyes shone with curiousity. "Yeah, spill it, Kai... what's Ty doing now?"

Kai plucked up a blade of grass, placing it between his lips, then tucked his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "You'll see when he gets here," he mumbled.

Rei blinked, then shrugged, and began to wait. Max crossed his legs, peering left and right, also taking on the process of waiting. Rei's sharper hearing picked up approaching footsteps, causing the nekojin to sit up.

"Hey, Tyson... what took you?" asked Rei with a grin.

Max perked up, "Ty, hey."

Tyson Kinomiya waved cheerfully. "I'm on a 'love' kick, guys," he told them, with a wide smile, as he practically bounded up to the others.

Rei and Max anime sweatdropped, staring at Tyson in confusion. While Kai shifted his blade of grass from one corner of his mouth to the other, sighing quietly.

"It's very deep..." Tyson went on, flopping into the grass. "It's amazing how love is seen in the eyes of other people, did you know that?"

"... Love?" Rei and Max asked, slowly.

Tyson held up his index finger, and closed his eyes. "I quote, '_Love is not a matter of counting the years. It's making the years count_.' End quote."

Rei glanced at Max. Max glanced at Rei. Then both boys turned back to Tyson, "ohhhh-kay..." Then Max shrugged, hands turning up in a helpless gesture.

"... Meaning?" the blonde pressed.

"Meaning... stuff that's too complex to even bother trying to comprehend!" Tyson said, brightly. "I have a lot of them in my head... been cramming them in, all night."

Rei blinked, "all night?"

"_All_ night..." Kai grunted, in confirmation, his eyes still closed.

Rei had to bite back a laugh; Kai sounded very put out that Tyson did something _else_ last night. Max blinked again, looking at Rei in curiousity.

Tyson ignored the strangeness, and continued to talk. "'_Love is inseperable from knowledge_.'" He quoted proudly, "now is that deep, or what?" he said, watching his friends expectantly.

"Um, very deep..." Max said, slowly.

"Ever hear of '_To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage_.'?" asked Rei, with a smile.

Tyson raised an eyebrow, then let his gaze fall on Kai for a moment, and smiled warmly. Well, that quote hit the nail on the head... "Um, no... but I like it," he told Rei. "Who said it?"

"Lao-Tzu," Rei answered, with a smile.

"What about, '_People who blow kisses are hopelessly lazy_.'" Max said, eyes twinkling playfully.

Rei and Tyson anime sweatdropped, "huh?"

"Uh, who said that?" Tyson asked, confused.

"Bob Hope," Max grinned.

Tyson laughed, then eyed Kai mischieviously. "I have a few favorites, though..."

Rei grinned, "do share."

Max nodded enthusiastically. "Ah yes... do share, do share," he encouraged.

Tyson snickered, then suddenly launched himself at Kai, glomping him. "Ah! Tyson!" Kai protested, as he soon ended up in a tangled heap of limbs.

"I believe it was Jeremy Taylor that once said, '_Love is friendship set on fire_.'" Tyson said, ignoring Kai's grumbling, as he latched his arms around his neck firmly.

Rei winked at Max, "perfect, huh?"

"Considering it's Kai, yeah..." Max laughed.

Kai sighed, and sat up straighter, careful to keep Tyson on his lap. "You're too energetic..." he muttered, casually draping his arm around the smaller teen's waist.

"True... it's always Tyson that makes Kai fall over," Rei said, shaking his head, pretending to be solemn.

"Ah, but '_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love_.'" Max quoted.

Rei laughed, as Kai anime sweatdropped, and Tyson snickered.

"Albert Einstein said it... can't argue with a genius, y' know..." said Max, brightly.

"That goes without saying, Maxie," Rei agreed.

"'_They do not love that do not show their love_.' said Shakespeare," Tyson stated.

Rei blinked, while Max looked perplexed. "Huh?" they both questioned.

"Dunno," Tyson shrugged, with a grin. "But if Shakespeare said it, then it's gold."

Rei looked thoughtful, "hm, Bertrand Russel said something and it reminded me of Kai... Quote, '_I did not know I loved you until I heard myself telling you so. For one instant I thought, "Good God, what have I said?" and then I knew it was true_.' Unquote."

Max burst out laughing, "that's Kai!"

Tyson patted Kai's shoulder, somewhat soothingly, as the older teen glared at the nekojin. "Nah, guys... I think Kai's is more like James Baldwin's, '_Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and now we cannot live within_.'"

"... You're one to talk," Kai murmured against Tyson's ear. The younger boy smiled sheepishly.

Max spoke up, "what about, '_Love is a canvas furnished by Nature and embroidered by imagination_.' from Voltaire..?"

"Kai's grandfather?" Rei smiled wryly, knowing his question was rhetorical.

"... My grandfather could never say something like that... even if his life depended on it," said Kai, sourly.

Rei nodded, "yeah yeah, point taken." He turned back to Tyson, "there's also, '_Love is a friendship set to music_.' from E. Joseph Crossman."

Max tilted his head, "that's like Tyson's earlier quote... from Jeremy who'sits..."

"Taylor," Tyson supplied.

"Yeah, Jeremy Taylor," Max nodded his thanks to Tyson.

"Same difference... the quotes in general just share the same outlook. Love can blossom from friendship, plain and simple," Rei said, shrugging.

Max looked thoughtful, "hm, point taken..." Then he tilted his head, "huh, if that's the case... Rei and Tyson started getting along right when they met, soooo..."

"Max, finish that thought, and I'll have to hurt you," Kai said, glaring slightly at the freckled teen.

Rei chuckled, while Tyson lightly smacked Kai's shoulder, telling him to 'be nice'.

"I'm only saying, is all, Kai..." Max shrugged, pushing his luck, since Tyson was acting as a buffer for Kai's hostility. "Rei's a good looking guy, and the age difference between them isn't as extreme as you and Tyson's, and..."

"Extreme?" Kai glared harder at Max. "2 years, Max! Explain how 2 years is extreme!"

"You could force yourself on Ty," Max answered, shortly. "I mean, all you older guys have them so-called 'needs', and since Ty's so young, innocent, and naive, you could easily take advantage of..."

It was then that Rei and Tyson burst out laughing; while Kai frowned and closed his eyes, counting to ten to ease his temper.

"... Tyson is anything _but_ innocent and naive!" Kai then retorted.

"Hey," Tyson protested.

"... Shtoh?" Kai blinked, almost innocently.

Tyson anime sweatdropped, "language I understand, please?"

Kai sighed, "nani."

"What's shtoh?" Tyson blinked.

Kai anime sweatdropped, "what."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Are?" Tyson blinked.

"Are what?"

"Uh, nothing..."

Kai smirked, "shtoh?"

"Nani?"

Max anime sweatdropped, watching the exchange in confusion. As was Rei, but he was also struggling not to laugh. Kai and Tyson were just plain fun to watch sometimes.

"... Kai, do you have to speak some of your other language?" Tyson was asking, with an exasperated sigh.

Kai smirked faintly, "sometimes, yes." He almost laughed, as Tyson shot him a look, "it slips out every now and then, that's all."

Max blinked a few times, then glanced at Rei, whom was snickering. Shaking his head, the blonde got to his feet, "well as fun as all this is, I'm gonna head home... dad needs help with the shop." Max then tugged Rei up to a sitting position, "I'll take laughing boy, so you guys can be alone."

Rei grinned as he got to his feet, and followed after Max with no argument. And both teens offered short waves, as they walked off.

Tyson jumped to his feet, and grabbed Kai's hands. "C' mon, Kai... let's go get ice cream or something... sitting around, with just us, gets boring..."

"... Is that an insult?" Kai asked, blandly.

"No, course not," Tyson smiled innocently. "Just come on... you and me, we'll get some ice cream, take a walk, head back home, whatever... just come on."

Kai sighed, and holding Tyson's hands, got to his feet. "Fine... I still wonder where you get all your energy from..." he muttered.

"I have an untapped resevoir," Tyson answered, cheekily. He held Kai's hand, and practically bounced ahead, dragging the older boy along. "So Kai... you have any quotes?" he asked, conversationally.

"... Hn."

"That's what I thought you'd day," Tyson joked. "Actually, more along the lines of, 'that's none of your business, Kinomiya. And if I did have one, would I tell you?'" he said, in a deeper voice to mimic Kai's tone.

Kai smiled faintly.

"Ah! Ice cream!" Tyson cheered, and tugged at Kai's hand more insistantly. "Come on, come on! Look, no line! We're in luck, c' mon, Kai!" he broke into a run, trying to drag Kai along.

"... So much energy..." Kai mused. He found out while with Tyson, Kai felt more energetic himself. Running. Laughing. And smiling.

"... I'll have chocolate chip mint, and he'll have plain strawberry," Tyson was saying cheerfully, confident in his choice for Kai.

"...Someone once said, '_We are most alive when we're in love_.'" Kai thought, as he looked down at Tyson's smaller hand in his, warm, affectionate, maybe even loving. They held hands, in the most natural way. And it never felt more right. "He's right... very right," Kai smiled slightly.

**_... And That's All..._**

* * *

Bear with me... please, please bear with me v.v;;;; 


End file.
